<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>2017 Collision by Teal_fury</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758833">2017 Collision</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_fury/pseuds/Teal_fury'>Teal_fury</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jelle's Marble Runs (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, mentions of injury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:35:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_fury/pseuds/Teal_fury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based on Reddit user notjustagoodideas’s fic. I decided to put it here.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>2017 Collision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based on Reddit user notjustagoodideas’s fic. I decided to put it here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Team Momo stormed back into the dressing room. They had just lost to the Oceanics, 2-0 in their second collision heat. "Sorry, guys." Mo said. "I just haven't been there tonight." "Its all right, Mo," Momomomo replied. "None of us have been at our best tonight." After a few seconds of silence, the team coach, Moomo, walked in. "Team, we need remember our training. Collision is a physical event. I want to see you throwing your weight around there, so go for those big, middle collisions that knock em out of the ring. Mo, last match you got knocked out before even hitting a spinner! I don`t want to see that again. Next time, go out and play your all." Moomo stopped for a breathe. "Okay, the reporters out there want to talk. Momomomo, you go get em some answers." Momomomo nodded, and rolled out the door, only to be confronted with a horde of journalists. "How do you feel about your performance against the Oceanics?" "Well," Momomomo said. "We're really disappointed. We wanted to win that one, and we let them take advantage of us. We won't let that happen again." The conversation went on for a few minutes, before Momomomo went back inside.</p><p>"Who are we playing next?" Momo asked. "Wisps. They're a tough team, so we all need to stay on our guard." Mo said. Team Momo spent the next minutes before going into the arena working out strategy, warming up, and watching the previous collision matches. Finally, it was time, and they rolled out onto the stage. The commentator's voice boomed above them. "Ladies and gentlemarbles, your TEAM MOMOOOOOOOO!" They each rushed out into the spotlight, being introduced one by one before climbing into the track where they would wait for the match to start. The commentator spoke again. "And now, your MIDNIGHT WISPS!" On the other side of the stage, the Wisps burst onto the scene and climbed into the track. With that, the countdown started. Mo spoke one last time. "Good luck," she said. Then, the countdown hit zero, and the barrier released. The four marbles zoomed down towards the arena, gaining momentum, before falling into the ring. Momomomo barely had time to get his bearings before his entire team, rolling single file, smashed into the Wisps and dispersed. But, that was the nature of Collision. It was fast-paced. A game of quick thinking and anticipation. Momomomo rolled towards a corner spinner, trying to angle himself towards a Wisp to knock them off. He was not going let his team down this time. Then he spotted Wispy. If he could get a could hit on her, he might be able to stay in the ring and give his team an advantage. However, Momomomo wasn't quite able to angle himself correctly, and though he didn't know it yet, that would make all the difference. He rolled quickly towards the spinner, trying to adjust his positioning when - BANG All Momomomo could feel was pain. His vision went fuzzy. The crowds sounded far away. He rolled lifelessly away, banging against the middle wall and a spinner before landing with a thump on the ground. Trainers began to rush onto the scene, checking Momomomo's conditions. As the rest of Team Momo walked with their injured teammate off the stage, they wondered. Would things ever be the same again?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>